Blackmail of Wolves
by KiraLyrin
Summary: Finished. SiriusOC, JamesOC and Remus. Slytherins find out about Remus being a werewolf and use it to blackmail the Gryffindors.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

"Kira Lyrin! What on earth do you think you're doing?" She gulped and twisted her head to face her aunt.

"Climbing out the window?" She suggested tentatively, for half her hips and left leg where both out on the sill.

"Get back in here now!" Kira sighed but pulled herself back into her room. "And where exactly did you think you would go at ten thirty at night?" Her aunt asked, glaring at her accusingly.

"Next door."

"Oh, so you thought you would just barge in and disturb Andromeda, after she has been so kind to you?"

"Auntie Mary! How can you say that? She's never been nice to me!" Kira cried. Mary frowned.

"Don't you dare be rude about Mrs Black! Now go to bed. We're leaving early to go to Diagon Alley tomorrow." Her aunt said, storming out of the room and slamming the door behind her. Kira scowled, but called Scarlett, her black cat to her.

"I want you to take this to Sirius, ok? But be careful, Andromeda will not be nice if she catches you." She said, scribbling on a bit of parchment and attaching it to Scarlett's collar.

A few minutes later the cat jumped back through the window and settled on Kira's bed. She walked over and took the note, a grin spreading across her face.

* * *

"So you managed to get away?" Sirius said.

"So it would seem." Kira replied, grinning at him. "And how is your darling mother? As wonderful as ever?" Sirius groaned.

"I'm getting out of there as soon as I can." He said, flopping onto the grass and pulling Kira with him. They looked up at the cloudy sky, darkness surrounding them. Sirius turned to face her and propped himself up on an elbow. "Would you come with me?" he asked. She looked up into his eyes, almost losing herself within their brown depths.

"That would depend on where you were going." She grinned up at him.

"To James' of course." Sirius said, absently playing with her hair.

"I hardly think the Potters would welcome me, not after my aunt was so rude to them." Kira said. "Besides, there is no way Mary would let me leave."

"My family would be glad to be rid of me. Then they could have my perfect little brother all to themselves." Sirius said coldly. Kira took his hand and squeezed it before sitting up to face him.

"You're way better than any of them. _I_ know that." She said, and leant forward to claim his lips in a kiss. He responded, his lips hot and hungry. They broke apart, slightly breathless and Sirius left his hand cupping her cheek, stroking light circles with his thumb. "I'm going to Diagon Alley tomorrow. Could you meet me there?" Kira asked. Sirius grinned.

"I'm sure I could arrange something." Kira smiled and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"I should leave."

"No...stay." Sirius pleaded, pulling her back down to sit on his lap. "No one will notice." He said softly. She consented, laying her head gently against his chest and listening to the rhythmic beatings of his heart. She felt her eyes close, and Sirius lay back on the grass, clutching her warm body to him.

Kira woke with the dawn and blinked in the light. She stretched stiffly and rubbed her cold limbs. Glancing down she smiled. Sirius was still asleep, relaxed and completely unphased by the world around him. She lent and brushed her lips gently against his before standing up and walking away. Strong fingers clasped her wrist and pulled her back down. Sirius sat up.

"You weren't going to leave without saying goodbye now, were you?" he asked, a smirk playing across his handsome features. She grinned and ruffled his dew damp hair.

"Never." She said.

"Good. Because otherwise you might be going to Diagon Alley alone."

"You wouldn't let me go all by myself?"

"Oh wouldn't I?" He grinned mischievously and she laughed, pushing him backwards and rolling on top of him. She traced his cheekbone with her fingertips, before covering his lips in a soft kiss.

"Goodbye Mr Black."

* * *

Please review! I would appreciate any thoughts or critisms you have!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

"Kira? Kira!" She ducked into an old bookshop, away from her aunt's cries.

"You lost?" A voice asked.

"Not anymore." Kira said, turning to face Sirius. She grinned and walked over to him. She kissed him lightly and he pulled her onto his lap.

"Ahhh!" A teenager with messy black hair ran through the shelves and crashed into them. Kira groaned and rolled over.

"James! What the hell are you doing?" She asked.

"Sorry, I just mucked up the Menagerie, and Faith got the blame. She's still being told off, I thought I should hide." James explained.

"Well, I think you should run." Sirius said, brushing himself down and glancing along the hall. James' eyes widened and he scrambled to his feet, but Faith was too quick. She tackled him to the ground and straddled his hips.

"Good luck, James." Kira said, grinning at the scared look on his face.

"Why the hell did you just leave me?" Faith cried.

"Sorry." James said quietly. Faith frowned.

"Well you should be." She got off him. "Now get up and help me with my stuff." James followed her meekly outside to grab her bags.

"Trust James to create chaos." Kira said, smiling at Sirius. He was grinning at her as he moved next to her.

"Now, where were we?"

"KIRA!"

"Fuck." Sirius muttered as Kira hurriedly pushed him off her and stood up to face her aunt.

"Yes auntie Mary?" she asked innocently.

"Who is this? Black? _Sirius?_"her aunt asked. Kira nodded. "How could you? Have you no thought for Mrs Black? Why _him?_" She cried, grabbing Kira's arm and pulling her out of the shop.

'Sorry.' Kira mouthed at Sirius, who was glaring at her aunt.

* * *

"Remus!" Kira cried throwing herself in his arms. "How was your summer? Where did you go? Was it fun? Tell me!"

"Hello to you to, Kira." He said laughing slightly. "I'll tell you on the train." Kira grinned, and waved to her aunt who was looking across at her disapprovingly.

"Alright, come on. Let's find a compartment." She said, heaving her trunk on the train and dragging it after Remus. They soon found Sirius and James in a compartment and dropped their bags.

"Seen Faith?" James asked, ruffling his hair distractedly.

"No, I thought she'd be with you." Remus said sitting down. Kira sat next to Sirius and pulled her feet up underneath her.

"She'd better come soon, the train's about to leave." Sirius said, draping his arm across Kira's shoulders. Remus raised an eyebrow at them.

"So you're finally together?" he asked.

"Amazing what things can happen over the summer." Sirius said grinning. Suddenly the door burst open and Faith ran in, panting, just as the train started moving.

"You should really try getting here a little earlier, then you wouldn't have to run so much." James said, grinning slightly as Faith collapsed on the floor.

"My trunk is so heavy!" She said. The others snickered. "Stop laughing at me." She humphed.

"I'm sorry Faith, it's just so funny!" Kira said, trying to suppress a giggle. Faith glared. Remus cleared his throat slightly awkwardly.

"Chocolate frog anybody?" he asked.

* * *

Please review! I would appreciate any thoughts or critisms you have!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

"You want us to go in there?" Sirius asked, awestruck.

"Yes," Filch said, grinning evilly.

"What? You can't do that! We'll be killed!"

"You should have thought of that _before_ you and Snape blew up all the cauldrons," Filch replied.

"I didn't blow up any cauldrons," Faith said, crossing her arms over her chest and frowning at the forest.

"This is your punishment for hexing Malfoy, and yours Potter," Filch said. James and Sirius glared across at Malfoy, Snape, Avery and Nott. "And before you ask, Miss Lyrin, I thought you might like to accompany Mr. Black into the forest, seeing as he loves you enough to hex four other students and six cauldrons," Filch said, before turning on his heel and stalking back to the castle. The students glared at each other.

"So what is it that we actually have to do?" Kira asked.

"Weren't you listening?" mocked Avery. "We've got to find plants for Mucliber's potions cabinet." Kira frowned at him.

"Fine, I'll go with Sirius, Faith and Kira. You can go together," James said, starting towards the forest. Malfoy moved slightly and blocked his way.

"I don't trust you, what if you just go back to the castle and leave us to get all the ingredients?" he asked.

"Lucius and I will go with the girls and Nott and Severus can go with Potter and Black," Avery said.

"I will go with Kira," Sirius started, but Malfoy swiftly cut him off.

"It would be cruel to split the girls up, after all, they are the only two," he said, and Avery and him steered Faith and Kira into the forest.

"Don't worry, James, we can defend ourselves, it's not like we're completely useless." Faith said. James and Sirius were left, glaring at Snape and Nott.

"Come on," Nott said gruffly, pushing past James and striding into the forest, Snape at his heels. Sirius looked across at his best friend through the twilight.

"I guess we'd better go," James said. Sirius followed, grumbling.

"Faith?" Kira whispered.

"What?" They were slightly behind Malfoy and Avery, who were striding ahead and not looking at the ground.

"There aren't... werewolves or anything here, are there?" Kira asked, glancing around the trees anxiously.

"No, and even if there were, not that there are, you could defend yourself. Besides, werewolves aren't that bad. You know one yourself!"

"You know a werewolf?" Kira gulped as Avery span round.

"No," she answered, a little too quickly. Faith fingered her wand as Malfoy and Avery stepped towards them.

"Who is it? One of your close friends? Not Sirius is it?" Avery asked Kira, ignoring Faith.

"It's not Sirius!" Kira snapped. Lucius smiled, his friend was always good at getting what he wanted.

"Ah, but you're not denying it's one of your friends. Hmm... full moon tonight, maybe we'll catch a glimpse of him," Avery said, walking around Kira, who stood, tense, watching him warily. Faith tried to make eye contact with her but she wasn't watching. Avery continued, "One of your friends..."

"He is not!" Kira shouted. Avery stopped in front of her, a couple of inches taller, and looked down at her angry, scared face, smiling.

"He? It couldn't be Potter or Black, they're out tonight, and Serverus would have told us by now. Who else is one of your 'friends'?" Avery grinned wickedly and turned to look at Malfoy, the same realisation showing clearly on his face.

"Really Avery, I would have thought more of you. Slytherins are supposed to be cunning," Faith said, mockingly. Avery spun round to face her.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he snapped.

"Well, seeing as you're scaring the shit out of my friend," Kira opened her mouth but Faith silenced her with a look, "I'm sure Kira would make up any story. Besides, anyone would laugh if you accused _Lupin_ of being a werewolf. That's such bullshit," Faith said. Avery and Malfoy exchanged glances, and Kira tried not to make her sigh of relief too obvious. However, Avery turned back to her and took her chin in his hand, turning her face to look up at him, reading her eyes. She frowned and lowered her gaze to the ground.

"Look at me!" he said sharply. She pulled away from him but he seized her arm. Faith stepped forward and punched him hard in the nose before grabbing Kira and running away with her. She hid them behind a screen of trees, away slightly from the cries and footsteps of Avery and Malfoy.

"Sorry," Kira whispered.

"Shut up and transform," Faith said. She flew above the white tipped tail of the fox, whose nose was to the ground, trying to pick up a scent of Sirius or James. "Can you find them?" Faith asked anxiously.

"One second," Kira muttered concentrating hard. Suddenly she dashed through the undergrowth, following an almost non-existent path, Faith avoiding branches and trees as her large, eagle wings spanned the air. Kira circled round as they heard voices and sat on the path, Faith perching on a branch not high above her.

Sirius started slightly as he saw the fox, sitting calmly in the middle of the path. Immediately he recognised the faith scar above its left eye and the four white paws. James followed and saw Kira, glancing into the branches to see the familiar dark feather eagle. Kira slipped into the undergrowth at the side of the path as Snape and Nott came into view, grumbling and muttering. Faith remained motionless, her black feathers allowing her to blend in with the dark branches and leaves.

All four started as cries and shouts were heard, and Malfoy and Avery came crashing through the undergrowth, missing Kira by inches.

"Avery! What the hell happened to you?" Nott asked, as Avery clutched his bloody nose. A single black feather dropped to the ground behind them, catching James' eye and he stifled a grin.

"Where are Kira and Faith?" Sirius asked trying to sound concerned.

"Probably ran off to the castle," Malfoy said.

"You lost them?" James cried, stepping forward.

"No. They ran away," Malfoy said.

"Not quite as brave as they made out to be," Snape said softly. Sirius and James glared at him.

"We thought you might know something," Avery said, after Snape muttered the healing charm and his nose stopped bleeding, though remained purple and slightly swollen. "About Mr. Lupin," he said. James looked slightly confused, but Sirius moved round to the other side of the path, blocking Kira's way out.

"What would you like to know?" he asked coolly. Faith silently flew down and dug her claws into Kira's fur to stop her attacking Avery.

"Let me hurt him," Kira hissed.

"He'll guess. He saw too much already," Faith said.

"What?" Kira twisted her head round to face Faith's piercing gaze. "He didn't see anything."

"You're eyes give away too much," Faith said.

"Well, if he already knows..." Kira darted forward but Faith latched onto her, and Sirius once more moved to block her way.

"No! Get him later. If you make a fool of him in front of the entire school... think how he'd react," Faith replied.

"Then what are we going to do? Stay here?" Kira asked. "And can you let go? You're hurting me." Faith retracted her claws, but stayed next to Kira on the ground, ready to hold her back. "You're talons are sharp."

"Sorry, but otherwise they'd have found out," Faith muttered.

"We've heard there's a certain werewolf running around school, and thought you might know something of Mr. Lupin's regular disappearances," Avery said, idly playing with his wand.

"A werewolf? Where the hell did you get that idea from?" Sirius asked.

"The girls, I think it was actually Kira who told me that Mr. Lupin was one," Avery continued.

"Come round," Faith said, pulling Kira away. They transformed and walked through the trees ahead of the others.

"Ah, Kira, Faith. We were just talking about you," Malfoy said, smirking at them.

"Really?" Kira asked, glaring across at them. Faith moved in front of her.

"So, have you found any asphodel?" she asked casually, walking to Nott who held a basket, allowing her hand to brush lightly against his.

"Why don't we look for some?" Nott said, swallowing slightly. Faith took the basket.

"We've been out for two hours already, shouldn't we go back to the castle?" She asked turning and starting through the trees. Nott and Snape followed. Avery brushed past Kira and muttered softly:

"I won't forget." He and Malfoy stalked off through the trees. Kira sighed, and felt Sirius' arm wrap about her shoulders. She leaned into him, closing her eyes.

* * *

Please review! I would appreciate any thoughts or critisms you have!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

"How did they find out?" Remus asked, running his hands over his tired face.

"I... I told them," Kira said quietly, staring at the floor and nervously fiddling with her hands.

"What's going on?" James asked, coming into the room followed by Faith and Sirius.

"I was just talking to Remus, about how I told Avery and Malfoy about him being a werewolf," Kira said softly.

"What?" Faith cried. Kira looked up.

"I thought you knew already," she said, her brow crinkled in confusion.

"I do know. But you didn't tell him. Avery twisted your words."

"No, it's my fault, he got it out of me," Kira said.

"That fucking bastard guessed. It wasn't you," Faith said. Kira opened her mouth to protest but Sirius covered her lips with his own.

"Stop being stubborn," he whispered softly.

"I don't blame you, Kira," Remus said tiredly. Kira looked up, smiling with gratification.

"Ok," said Sirius, standing up. "What's for lunch?"

* * *

Sirius choked on his food.

"What?"

"We can't, Padfoot," Faith said grimly. James and Sirius sat dejectedly staring at the food.

"So no pranks on _any_ of the Slytherins?" James asked.

"Malfoy and Avery will take it as a personal insult," Kira said. Sirius' face lit up.

"What about the teachers? How good would it be to wipe that smirk of Mucliber's face!" he said.

"No," Faith and Kira said together.

"What?" James asked. "Why not?"

"He's head of Slytherin," Kira said, glaring up at the staff table.

"This is going to be so boring," Sirius grumbled.

* * *

"Mr. Avery and Miss. Lyrin, could you stay after the lesson please?" Professor Styffer, the Transfiguration teacher asked. Kira looked round at Sirius as they were transfiguring rabbits into perfume bottles. He shrugged his shoulders, having no clue why Styffer would want to speak to her.

The bell rang and all the students dashed to the door. Kira stood up and made her way to the front as Avery put his perfume smelling rabbit back in the box.

"Kira, in case you hadn't noticed Avery here isn't the best at Transfiguration. Since you're one of the top students, and, I think, the most reliable, I thought it would be a nice idea for you to help him, say, twice a week. It will also encourage friendliness between the different houses." Kira looked across at Avery, who was smiling at her dangerously, as though he was planning something. "Well?" Styffer prompted. Kira snapped her gaze back to the professor.

"Of course. I have no problems helping those less able than myself," she said, flashing a smile at Avery.

"Very well. I'll see you next week and you can tell me how the tutoring has gone," Stuff said before turning on his heel and exiting the classroom. Avery leant back against the desk and allowed his gaze to travel over Kira. She turned and scowled at him.

"This was your idea?" she asked accusingly. He smiled.

"I won't deny that I had some part in it." She frowned and turned to the door, but he got up swiftly and blocked her way. "We haven't discussed dates yet."

"They won't be _dates_," Kira snapped.

"Now, now, Kira. Don't lose control of your temper," he smirked at her. "How about Wednesdays and Saturdays?"

"Fridays."

"I'm busy Fridays."

"What, got some potions club you couldn't miss?" Kira taunted.

"Duelling Practise. You could come if you wanted."

"My duelling is fine, thank you," Kira snapped. He smirked at her.

"So Saturday then?"

"Fine. Tuesday and Saturday. Eight o'clock."

"In the dungeons," Avery said, smiling again. Kira raised an eyebrow.

"Why not in here?"

"It's quieter in the dungeons, more space. Besides," he said, his voice softer as he moved forward. "We won't be disturbed." Kira frowned at him, before pushing passed and going down the stairs.

* * *

"What was all that about?" Sirius asked, placing an arm about her shoulders. She sighed, closing her eyes briefly.

"He's making me become Avery's tutor. Where are James and Faith?"

"They're down by the lake. We could – hang on, what did you say? You're tutoring Avery?" Sirius asked, incredulous.

"Yes, twice a week in the dungeons."

"Don't go, he'll try something."

"Come off it, Sirius, he knows I'm with you. Who would dare try anything with you protecting me?" Kira asked, placing a light kiss on his cheek. He grinned at her.

"So what about that lake?"

* * *

Please review! I would appreciate any thoughts or critisms you have!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

"No, you've got it all wrong, flick your wrist more," Kira said. Avery frowned.

"Fine, if you're so amazing, do it yourself." Kira picked up her wand and, with a casual flick of her wrist, changed the pen into a feather, muttering the incantation.

"Now, you try." Avery flicked his wrist and the pen turned white, and slightly feathery. Kira groaned. They had been trying for two hours now. It was after ten and Avery hadn't improved much even after three weeks. "Can we stop now? I'm really tired. I'll see you next Wednesday," Kira said, standing up.

"What about Saturday?" Avery asked suspiciously.

"I'm not coming," she said.

"And why not?" Kira paused slightly, thinking.

"I think you're getting better. You only need one practise a week."

"Bullshit. It's the full moon this weekend, isn't it?"

"I wouldn't know."

"What are you planning on doing? It's a bit stupid running around with a werewolf, especially Lupin. He could slip up and bite you," Avery said.

"Lupin isn't a werewolf," Kira said firmly. Avery stood up, circling her again.

"Really?"

"Stop it," Kira said, her voice shaking ever so slightly.

"Stop what? Not scared of me, are you, Lyrin?" She glared at him as he stopped, and looked down at her. She felt a horrible feeling of deja vu as he caught her face in his hand. She shuddered at his touch and pulled away.

"Leave me alone."

"Or you'll do what? Call your darling boyfriend? I hardly think Black can save you now," Avery sneered. Kira turned away, the taunt about Sirius ringing in her ears.

"I don't need his protection," Kira said softly.

"I forgot, an expert dueller, aren't you." Kira spun around just as Avery shouted: "Scourgify!" She fell to her knees, coughing and choking on the pink bubbles. Avery laughed before muttering the counter curse. Kira crouched on the floor, trying to regain her breath before shouting:

"_Impedimenta_!" Avery was thrown off his feet and fell back onto the floor. He groaned before rolling over and standing up to face her.

"That hurt," he said. Kira hiccupped a pink bubble, but didn't break eye contact. "_Petrificus Totalu_ -" but she cried:

"_Protego!_" Avery's spell was deflected and smashed into a pile of books, which fell to the floor.

"Good, very good," Avery sneered. Kira faced him, and stood still as he moved forward. She watched him, ready to block a spell, unsure what he was going to do. Swiftly he stepped forward and kissed her roughly, his tongue searching her mouth hungrily. Kira's breath was knocked out of her, and she stumbled backwards in surprise, but his added weight made it impossible for her to keep her balance and they fell to the floor. Avery's hands roamed over her as she struggled with his body on top of hers.

"Get off me," she hissed, trying to regain her breath. He smiled down at her.

"You don't know how good you look when you're angry." She lifted her knee in between his legs and was able to push him off as he clutched his groin in pain. Quickly she got up and ran to the door, slamming it behind her before sprinting up the stairs, away from the dungeons.

* * *

Kira lay with her head resting on Sirius' chest, watching the shadows dance across the wall. He was asleep, one arm wrapped about her waist. She sighed before gently pushing away and getting up off the sofa. She went and stood by the window, breathing in the cold night air and staring out at the clouds. A pair of arms wrapped about her shoulders and she jumped slightly, before settling back into Sirius' warm chest.

"What's wrong?" he asked softly.

"Nothing, it's just, I can't come on Saturday." Sirius turned her in his arms to face him.

"Why not?" he asked, his brow furrowed.

"Avery will never let me. If I go, it's like just proving to him that Remus is a werewolf." Sirius pulled Kira close and she closed her eyes.

"You're tired," Sirius muttered, lifting her gently back to the sofa. She tried protesting but Sirius silenced her by gently covering her lips with his own. He lay down next to her, enveloping her smaller body in his arms and pulling a blanket to cover them. "Goodnight, Kira," he said softly. She didn't reply, and he thought she had already fallen asleep. "I love you," he whispered, before closing his eyes and settling down. Kira smiled.

"I love you too," she breathed, but Sirius was already asleep.

* * *

Please review! I would appreciate any thoughts or critisms you have!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 **

Faith wrapped the scarf tighter round her neck and leaned into James' warm chest. Kira and Sirius sat down in the snow next to them, watching over the icy lake.

"Where's Remus?" Kira asked, playing with the snow.

"Hospital Wing. Full moon's on Saturday, remember." Faith said, rubbing her fingers in an attempt to return some feeling to them.

"You all coming?" James asked, pulling a snitch from his pocket, and tossing it in the air.

"No, I can't," Kira said. James and Faith stared at her, the snitch forgotten. Sirius jumped up and grabbed the small golden ball before it flew off over the lake.

"And why not?" Faith asked, crossing her arms over her chest and looking expectantly at Kira.

"I have to help Avery with Transfiguration."

"Still?" James asked. Kira nodded and threw the snow on the ground that she had been playing with, before pulling her hand inside her cloak.

"That sucks," Faith grumbled.

"Don't I know it," Kira said, standing up and starting back up to the castle.

"Where are you going?" Sirius called.

"To the hospital wing," Kira said, before disappearing inside.

* * *

"Hey Remus," Faith said sitting down next to the bed. He smiled weakly, propping himself up against the feather pillows as James and Sirius walked in.

"We're joining you tomorrow," James said, grinning, ruffling Remus' sandy hair.

"How was Kira?" Sirius asked.

"I haven't seen her," Remus said, batting James' hand away.

"What?" Faith asked confused.

"Why?" Remus asked, just as confused.

"She said she was going to the hospital wing," Sirius said.

"Oh, you're the only ones who've been here," Remus said, shaking his head slightly.

* * *

Kira sat on the cold stone, watching the clouds. Ignoring the numb feeling spreading through her legs, she remained motionless, counting the minutes. A flutter of wings to her left made her turn, and an owl she didn't' recognise alighted next to her. She pulled the parchment out, curious of who would have written to her when they could have easily found her. Reading the letter, Kira's face turned slightly pale.

"_Remember Saturday. I'll be waiting for you_."

She groaned slightly. There goes all hope of sneaking out with Remus. Quickly she took out a quill and scribbled back, "_How could I forget_?" before throwing the owl over the turret of the astronomy tower. It flapped its wings and hooted indignantly at her, nipping her sharply on the hand before flying away.

* * *

"Where did you go?"

"I was in the astronomy tower," Kira said curling deeper into the armchair. Faith stared at her.

"What were you doing there?"

"Thinking."

"But it was bloody freezing!"

"I am well aware of that fact. Can we go to supper?"

"Not until you tell me why you were up there." Faith folded her arms and Kira groaned at her stubborn friend.

"So, now you're depriving me of food as well?" Faith merely raised an eyebrow and said nothing. Kira sighed. "I already told you. I was thinking."

"About what?" Faith asked suspiciously.

"Transfiguration," Kira said simply before walking out of the common room and down to the great hall. Faith hurried after her, sitting down opposite James and Sirius.

"Don't worry about it, honestly," Faith said, laying a calming hand on her arm. Kira turned to face her, a worried frown creasing her brow.

"Faith, he scares me," she said, shaking her head slightly as if to dodge the memory. "We duelled, and he... I ran out. He sent me an owl reminding me about tomorrow." Faith smiled sympathetically.

"Just eat, Kira. Food always cheers you up. You'll feel much better afterwards, and warmer." Kira complied, fiddling with her food dejectedly as Faith turned to James and Sirius. "Planning something?" She asked, taking in their excited faces. They grinned.

"Maybe," James said mysteriously.

"Hey, where was Kira?" Sirius asked, glancing across at her as she pushed the food around her plate.

"She went to the astronomy tower," Faith replied before turning back to Kira. "Stop being stupid. I know that you know you're hungry so stop worrying and eat!" Kira smiled sheepishly at her friend before eating a potato.

"How come she never listens to me?" Sirius grumbled.

"Because you're you," Faith said simply, smirking at him. James shrugged as Sirius turned to him confused and hurt.

"Women," James muttered.

* * *

Please review! I would appreciate any thoughts or critisms you have!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 **

Kira flicked through the book, reading out extracts to Avery. He leaned over and turned the page, his fingers brushing hers ever so slightly. She frowned and snapped the book shut.

"Alright. Let's see if you've improved," she said, standing up. Avery frowned briefly before getting up next to her, touching her arm with his own as he reached for his wand. She was getting frustrated now. All the time he had been touching her, just doing little things, hardly noticeable, but they were beginning to annoy Kira. "Can you stop doing that?" she snapped, irritated.

"Doing what?" he asked innocently.

"Touching me all the time," she said frowning at him. He smiled at her and stepped forward.

"What, like this?" he asked, running his fingers down her cheek.

"Yes, like that," she said, slapping his hand away.

"Don't you like it?"

"No." She glared at him, always comparing the feel of his touch to that of Sirius. She knew which one she preferred. "Stop it or I won't tutor you anymore."

"I don't think you're in much of a position to say that."

"And why not?" she asked, feeling her temper rise again. He leant back against the desk.

"'Cos I know about your little werewolf friend," he smirked at her. A flash of fear passed across her face, which she concealed swiftly, but not quick enough. "Stop trying to deny it, Kira. We both know that I know."

"It's not true. Lupin isn't," Kira said. Avery laughed.

"He is. You just told me with your face," he said softly. Kira shuddered and shook her head. "Stop pretending. You're in my power, as you don't want me exposing Lupin's true colours, now, do you?"

"Why are you doing this?" Kira asked, leaning back against the wall tiredly.

"Because I hate Black and Potter. And now I have one thing that will annoy them. You." Kira laughed.

"You don't have me. You have information. So blackmail us. It's not like no one knows. All the teachers do, it was Dumbledore who let him in. If you tell anyone, I will tell the headmaster it was you. I will see to it that you get expelled. After all, you did come on to me." Kira smirked before turning away from Avery's angry face and walking out of the dungeons.

* * *

"Miss Lyrin!"

"Fuck," Kira muttered.

"Take the curse off Malfoy now!" It was Mcgonagoll.

"_Finite Incantatem,_" Kira muttered. Malfoy got up and glared at her.

"Avery, leave Miss Sharp alone please." Faith and Avery extracted themselves from each other and stood grumbling in front of the steely gaze of Professor Mcgonagoll. "Detention for all four of you."

"But Professor!" Malfoy said. "I didn't do anything."

"Malfoy, I saw you curse Miss Lyrin. Stop lying," Mcgonagoll said before sweeping off down the corridor. Kira and Faith glared at the two Slytherins before walking back down the hall.

"How come you get to punch Avery again?" Kira grumbled.

"He's got a pretty hard face," Faith said, massaging her knuckles. "That curse looked like it hurt, the one Malfoy threw at you." Kira rolled her eyes.

"It was the tickling charm. It didn't so much hurt as constrict my breathing to the extent that I couldn't." Faith smirked.

"How original of Malfoy."

* * *

"Why wasn't I there?" Sirius groaned.

"You should have waited for us!" James complained.

"Well it wasn't that brilliant. We got detention and I bruised my hand," Faith said. James sat up.

"Let me see," he said, suddenly concerned. Faith rolled her eyes, smirking, but James pulled her onto his lap. "Avery must have quite a bruise," he said, inspecting Faith's knuckles.

"And he deserved it too," Kira muttered. "Tell me what you did last night." Sirius grinned.

"We found a secret passage way straight into Hogsmeade. James already put it on the map." Kira smiled.

"You'll have to show it to me sometime."

"You busy now?"

"Does it look like I am?"

"Good," Sirius said, standing up and taking her hand, leading her out of the common room.

* * *

"How was Hogsmeade?" Faith asked.

"We didn't quite get there," Kira said, coming in with Sirius' arm wrapped about her shoulders. He was grinning madly.

"Something made Padfoot happy," James said.

"Or someone," Sirius said. Kira blushed slightly.

* * *

"Ah, Miss Lyrin. How is Avery coming along?" Professor Styffer asked as the class sat down to Transfiguration.

"Oh, Avery has improved greatly. I don't think he needs my tutoring anymore," Kira said, smiling slightly. Avery stepped in.

"Er, Professor, I still feel I'm a little behind on some of the wrist movements. I think it would be wise for Miss. Lyrin to keep tutoring me, if it's not to much trouble for her," he said.

"Well, let's see what you can do," the Professor said. Avery pulled out his wand and Kira muttered in his ear.

"You don't really want to make a fool of yourself in front of the _entire_ class, do you?"

"You'd be amazed," he smirked.

"If you keep the tutoring up, I'll personally see to it that the famous 'Marauders' make your life hell."

"But then I might let it slip about Lupin."

"Oh, you wouldn't do that. Not with Dumbledore hanging around," Kira smiled at him. Avery scowled but with a definite flick of his wrist turned the book into a candlestick. "I knew you could do it." Kira smirked.

"It looks like you will no longer need the training, Avery," Styffer said. "Are you not going to thank Miss Lyrin for her help?" Avery glared.

"Thank you," he said stiffly before sitting down at the back of the class. Kira sighed with relief before making her way over to Faith.

"Thank God that's over," she said. "When's our next prank?" Faith grinned, a gleam in her eye.

"Tonight, if you can."

* * *

Please review! I would appreciate any thoughts or critisms you have!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"James, I can't believe you left your cloak in the dungeons," Faith grumbled. "Mine isn't big enough for four."

"And you think I'm happy about it? I would have gone back but bloody Mucliber had to come and give me detention. Stupid prick," James said.

"Shh! Mcgonagoll's coming," Kira hissed.

"Quick, in here," Sirius whispered, pushing them into a deserted room and closing the door. James nearly fell over.

"Wow," he said, forgetting to keep his voice down.

"Be quiet!" whispered Kira turning round, but she too was amazed at what she saw.

"Close your mouth, Kira," Sirius said, smirking. "This, my friends, is the Room of Requirement." Faith ran over and jumped onto one of the squishy sofas, squealing in delight. Kira ran to the table of food and began helping herself to chocolate and sweets.

"Why didn't you tell me about this?" James asked, slightly hurt.

"I only found out about it yesterday," Sirius said, picking up a sausage.

"Humph," James said, sitting down on a chair. "Have you written it on the map?"

"No, I thought you'd like to do that," Sirius said. James' face brightened as he took the parchment from Sirius.

"When are we going to the dungeons?" Faith asked, her legs sprawled across the sofa.

"After James has filled in the map," Sirius said.

"Will we be able to find this room again?" Kira asked, finally moving away from the food and browsing through the thousands of books lining the walls.

"You just think of something you want, and the door will appear in the wall," Sirius said.

"Alright, I'm done. Let's go to the dungeons. Which corridor was it we were going to flood?" James asked, standing up and tapping the parchment. Instantly the lines disappeared and the paper remained blank as he put it into his pocket.

"Outside the potions classroom in the dungeons," Faith said, grinning.

"Just as long as we don't get caught," Kira said. Sirius grinned.

"We never get caught," he said. "And we haven't got detention all week!"

"Bullshit. James already has detention and it's only Monday," Faith said.

"That was only because of Mucliber," James said, scowling as he thought of the punishment the Slytherin head would make him do.

"Is Mcgonagoll or anyone still around?" Faith asked, standing up and heading towards the door, her cloak slung over one arm. James consulted the map, tapping his wand lightly on the parchment.

"No, Dumbledore's in his office, Filch and Mrs. Norris are in the library," he said.

"Ok, come on then," Faith said, slipping the cloak over Kira's shoulders. James and Sirius followed. Silently they made their way through the darkness, along the deserted corridors. When they reached the dungeons, James and Faith slipped out to get his cloak, hidden behind the door. Sirius and Kira waited outside, his warm breath tickling her cheek. She smiled and turned to look at him in the darkness, feeling his hand encircle his hips.

"We shouldn't..." she started, but was cut short as his lips claimed her own. They broke apart, breathless, "We have to concentrate, and you're confusing my thoughts."

"Really?" he breathed huskily, pulling her body closer to his. "What are you thinking now?" he asked, one finger stroking her cheek.

"How much I want to kiss you," she muttered before snaking her arms around his neck and pulling his head down so their lips met.

"Kira, Sirius?" James asked softly. They broke apart.

"Yes?" Sirius snapped, leaning his arm about Kira's waist.

"You ready?" Faith asked, pulling the cloak back to reveal her smirking face, James' next to her. Kira and Sirius' heads emerged, their hair tousled and their eyes shining.

"Shall we go?" Kira asked, covering their heads again. They walked down the hallway, following where they thought James and Faith would be. Unknowing they were at the appointed place, Kira and Sirius carried on walking.

"Ow!" James shrieked in a high-pitched voice.

"Sorry, Faith," Sirius muttered.

"That was James squeaking, not me," Faith said, trying to untangle herself from the invisible limbs.

"Shut up," Kira hissed. They were silent, listening to their breathing, when they heard footsteps coming closer. Kira twisted her head round and saw a dark shadow moving towards them.

"Move in," Sirius whispered, pulling whatever limb he could find closer to the wall. The figure came closer, walking quickly and passed right by them, within two inches of Faith's ankle. They sighed, but turned as another person joined the figure, and the two conversed in low tones.

"It's Snape and Malfoy!" James hissed. "What the hell are they doing?"

"Move closer. I want to hear," Faith said, edging along the hall.

"Faith..." Kira said, but the two ahead appeared not to have noticed, and their voices became clearer.

"When?" Snape was asking.

"Next Thursday," Malfoy replied. Sirius knelt on James' hand, and he gave a strangled yell of pain, muffled by Faith's hand. The two Slytherins' spun round and scanned the hall for movement. "We're leaving. Now," Malfoy muttered, sweeping off down the hall away from the crouching Gryffindors. Snape threw one last glance around the hall before following.

"Thanks, Padfoot," James said, massaging his bruised hand.

"Sorry," Sirius muttered.

"What were they talking about?" Kira asked, standing up with Sirius.

"It's obvious. The full moon. Next Thursday," Faith said.

"Oh," James and Sirius said together. Faith rolled her eyes.

"Ok, to the corridor!" James grinned madly, leading them on.

* * *

Please review! I would appreciate any thoughts or critisms you have!


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

"POTTER! BLACK!"

"Yes, Professor Mucliber?" Sirius asked, suddenly very interested in spreading the jam on his toast.

"What is the meaning of this?" Mucliber roared, pointing at the twenty or so Slytherin students, glaring, and covered in a clear, gooey substance. James got up and inspected the nearest girl closely. She blushed scarlet and moved away.

"Looks like 'Non-Slip Slipper' to me, Professor," he said thoughtfully.

"I know perfectly well what it is, but why did you cover the dungeon corridor with it?" Mucliber shouted.

"Professor, don't you think it's a bit prejudiced to blame these two boys when there is clearly no proof?" Kira said, pointing to James and Sirius who looked up at Mucliber with innocent faces.

"I'll find proof, don't you worry," he hissed, storming out of the hall, the students trailing behind him. Sirius bit thoughtfully into his toast.

"You know the best part, the Slipper Stays on for eight hours and the more they try to scrub it off, the bluer their skin grows," he said, chewing slowly.

"How can you say that with such a serious face?" Kira gasped between fits of laughter.

"That's just me, isn't it," Sirius said, grinning broadly.

"Miss Sharp and Miss Lyrin, you're detention is tonight. Meet me in my office," Mcgonagoll said, coming up behind them.

"Damn, I was hoping she had forgotten," Faith muttered.

"Do you really think Mucliber would have let her forget?" Kira said, "After all, you did attack one of his perfect students, a Mister Avery," Faith grinned.

"That was fun."

* * *

"Faith, I don't want to go," Kira whined, following her slowly down the hall to the head of Gryffindor's office.

"We've had detentions before. Besides, it might give you the chance to get back at Avery," Faith said, smiling as Kira's pace quickened considerably. When they arrived, Malfoy and Avery were already seated at desks, pouring over work.

"You're late," Mcgonagoll said sternly.

"Sorry," Kira muttered, taking the papers the Transfiguration teacher handed them.

"These are third year test. I want you to mark them. I am warning you, one wrong mark and you will have detention for the rest of this term. I want you four to sit in silence, I have to speak to another teacher. I'll be back in twenty minutes," she said, standing up and sweeping out of the room. Kira and Faith reluctantly sat down, glaring at the Slytherins.

"Thanks for getting us into this, Avery," Faith muttered. His head shot up.

"Hey! You attacked me first!"

"That is such a lie! Malfoy jinxed Kira, I was merely helping a friend," Faith cried.

"She was asking for a curse," Malfoy snapped.

"I object to that. I don't tend to go walking alone asking to be hexed," Kira said.

"I only hexed you because you told Dumbledore Avery knew about Lupin," Malfoy said.

"What?" both Kira and Faith cried.

"That's such a lie! I never told anyone," Kira said.

"Apart from all your friends," Avery said.

"Miss Evans is known for her whole goody-two shoes act. Quite the person to go running to the Headmaster, don't you think?" Malfoy said.

"Lily doesn't even know," Faith snapped. "Only the four of us, James and Sirius. I would swear on my life that neither of them told. So that leaves you two," she smiled sweetly.

"Why would we tell? The information was for blackmail use. We're hardly about to go crying to a teacher," Avery cried, standing up to face Kira and Faith, Malfoy right next to him.

"No one told the Headmaster. He sees everything that goes on in this school," Professor Mcgonagoll's sharp voice came from the door. "And now I will ask all of you to sit down and continue the rest of this detention in silence, for those of you who don't know what that means, it's 'without a sound'," she barked. The students glared at each other before sitting down and going back to the papers, Mcgonagoll's steely gaze still fixed intently on all their faces.

* * *

"Sounds like an eventful detention," Remus smiled mildly. "Next time you beat up Slytherins, try not to get caught, you might find life easier."

"Of course, Remus, seeing as I was just calling out to Mcgonagoll to find us," Kira replied, her voice dripping with sarcasm. He smiled.

"Well, at least he can't blackmail you anymore," Sirius said, sliding into the armchair behind Kira, who leant against him.

"And now you're free to come with us on our next prank!" James cried, his eyes lighting up as he looked away from the chess game. "It'll be the five of us again. Like it used to be," he grinned.

"Do you never think of anything but pranks?" Faith asked, smiling.

"Haven't you learnt yet?" Remus said. "Prongs here has a three track mind: pranks, Quidditch and you."

"I feel so touched," Faith grinned.

"Hey!" James cried. "I liked that bishop!"

"Sorry," Faith muttered, trying to stifle a laugh. "I guess I will always beat you. Fact of life. You should be used to it by now."

"You blatantly cheated. I want a rematch," James humphed. Faith laughed.

"You are too cute," she said, brushing the chess aside and sitting on his lap.

"Thank you," James smiled, the game forgotten.

"Three track mind," Remus repeated rolling his eyes at the two couples.

**THE END**

* * *

Please review! I would appreciate any thoughts or critisms you have!


End file.
